Best freinds? SINCE WHEN?
by Canadian 4 ever
Summary: Italy wants to see his old friend, Death the Kid, again. England used a spell to send Italy to him. What could POSSIBLY go wrong. Not much but the fact that the side effects turned Italy into a GIRL! What will Kid think of his old friend? Will he recognize Italy? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z! Wait. Thats not right is it? rated T for language. And France being France. (later)
1. The Spell

**Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**

**Me: are you sure about that?**

**Prussia: Yes! FOR I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**Me: Whatever lets you sleep tonight. Will you do the honours?**

**Prussia: Canadian 4 ever dose not own Hetalia. For she is to UN-awesome to own me.**

**Me: HEY! ***hits Prussia on head with Hungary's frying pan*

**Prussia: OW! WTF!**

**Me: FOR THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS FICTION!**

**Prussia:Awww.**

**Me: I might re-consider if you do the disclaimer NICELY from now on.**

**Prussia: Okay **

"Ve~! I miss him." said an all too familiar nation.

"Vhat? Did i miss somving? Who do you miss?" Sounded another vaguely familiar voice

"DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD! I'M SORRY!"

"Um..Italy, Its okay, just who are you talking about?"

Italy paused "An old friend"he finally said

In another dimension...

"Ah..ACHOO!"

"Hey, You catchin a cold there?"

"I can't get sick you moron."

Back to Italy

"Germany!" Said the Italian

"Vhat is it Italy?" Asked Germany

"Ve~! Have you seen England around lately?" He asked

"yes, He just left the room and went right. Why?"

"I need to ask him something. Più tardi!"

"See you later."

_Le-time skip (till Italy finds England)_

'_Where is England? Ah! Found him!'_

"Hey England! Can i ask you something!?"

"Yes, What is it?"

"Do you have a spell that can take me to another dimension?"

"Yes but why? Do you need it?"

"Yes, i want to visit an old friend."

"Why a dimension spell?"

"remember that time that you accidentally sent me to another dimension?"

"Yes..."

"I made a friend there and i want to see him again."

"Well, alright. But, you have to ask German first."

"Okay. GERMANY! CAN I GO VISIT A FRIEND FOR A LITTLE WHILE?"

"FINE! BUT DON'T BE GONE FOR OVER 2 MONTHS! THAT'S ALL THE TIME I'M GIVING YOU!" Germany yelled back to the Italian

"THANK YOU! I guess i can go for a while!"

"Okay."

*packs bags quickly* I'm ready to go!"

"okay, here goose. _venite ventos hie aptum ubi vult capere Italiam ventis veni, oh, hic in Italia, ubi sumite meam in tempore clamoris eorum ad me adducite, ut vult, aut est throughrain sleat aut tempestati catigory V Memor fui tui super raro fiat iuvenes et senes, nec etiam vocatio ad balneum duceret, gentem, uoca Zephyros vocare pluvia aqua ad exhaurire!"_

Italy was surrounded by light energy and, heart pounding, was taken to his old friend.

"Be safe, my friend." whispered Britten

**A/N: Thank you for reading! i will update this in a weeks time~!**

**Italy: Hey! Amelia!**

**Me: ***real name is Amelia* **Yes Ita?**

**Italy: Who is my old friend?**

**Me: You can find out in the next chapter! K~?**

**Italy: Okay! I guess i can wait that long!**

**Canada: Please revue...**

**Italy: WAHHH! ITS A GHOST! VE~!**

**Me:** *glomps Canada* **CANADA! YAY! ***kisses Canada's Cheek*

**Canada: ***faints*

**Me: ***is a Canada fangirl*

_**Trainslations: **__venite ventos hie aptum ubi vult capere Italiam ventis veni, oh, hic in Italia, ubi sumite meam in tempore clamoris eorum ad me adducite, ut vult, aut est throughrain sleat aut tempestati catigory V Memor fui tui super raro fiat iuvenes et senes, nec etiam vocatio ad balneum duceret, gentem, uoca Zephyros vocare pluvia aqua ad exhaurire! (laten for oh come winds here my plea take italy where he wants to be oh come winds here my plea take italy where he wants to be i call to the bring him there throughrain or sleat or a hurricane catigory 5 i call to thy on rare occasions be it old or young or even a nation call the winds call the rain call the bath water to drain!) XD!_


	2. The Encounter

I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've had the case of the lazy!

Prussia: I'll say.

Me: Oh shut up Prussia

Prussia: I am AWESOME!

me: Yha, you keep telling yourself that

Disclaimer: I own this computer, does that count?

Prussia: Wait.. HEY!

Chapter 2: The meeting up again

Italy woke up in a different world than his own. But he knew it nonetheless. He was in Death city, Nevada, the place that Death the kid lives. He was very happy he remembered the map. He took it out of his back pocket. But something didn't feel right. His chest felt heavy. 'Strange…" Italy thought. He looked down. 'What the...' There were lumps on his chest and his hair felt longer. He had to find Kid, and FAST. Italy ran through the streets of Death city and found his way to Kids house. When he got to the door to ring the bell, everything went black.

Kid's POV

When I got home from the DWMA I got a very big surprise a girl fainted on my porch. I did the only reasonable thing, I brought her inside to rest. As i did, she kept mumbling about 'Japan' and 'Germany'. She must have meant visiting them. About 2 hours after I found her, she woke up. When she saw me, her eyes opened wide. She jumped on me yelling "KID i missed you so much!" I pushed her off and asked "Excuse me Miss, who are you?" Then i saw her curl and added the numbers 8+8= "Italy" i said "Ve~! Yes, but why did you call me miss Kid?" Italy said in a voice that sounded surprisingly like his old voice. I pointed to my mirror. (A/N I'm goanna use the honorifics for a girl.) She screamed "KID!? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!?"

Dun Dun DUN! Im so mean aren't I? Kesesesese!

Prussia: When does the awesome me come in!?

Me: Soon Prussia, soon.

Prussia: Fine, can I have some beer.

Me: gime a lemonade pop k~? (as I give Prussia beer)

Prussia: Thank you! (gives Lemonade pop)

Spain: HOLA MI AMIGOS!

Prussia: SPAIN! Where'd you come from?

**Spain: Dono! :)**


	3. The Problem

**I am sorry for the long wait. my laptop was taken away so i am writing this after school. I hope you enjoy and i am sorry for the epic fail worthy accents. I do not own Hetalia. This is a fan-based parody. If i owned this people would know Germany is Holy Roman Empire, there would be lots of percan, and Canada would be notesed more.**

"How in the name of symmetry should I know!?" Death the kid said back to Italy as a white light flashed

Back to the world of Hetalia Germany P.O.V.

"Vell, I hope Italy dose not get into to much trouble..." I said as i was organizing the drawers in my desk. Sudden there was a flash of light and I was no longer at my desk.I looked around the unfamiliar room. There were two other figures in the room. A man and a woman. The man had black hair with three stripes going half way around it. He had piercing gold eyes. He was wearing a black suit with lines (dashes?) on it. He had a metal tie shaped like a skull and a a ring on each middle finger also shaped like a skull. The woman had long amber brown hair with a single curl sticking out of the side. She wore a blue jacket over a black dress shirt with a light blue tie. she wore a similar colored mini skirt. She had beautiful amber eyes and a innocent childish face. They were both staring at me in shock. " I'm sorry to intrude, but were..." I stopped mid sentence. My voice sounded like that of a little boy. And my German accent... IT WAS GONE! It sounded more like a... Roman accent? "What the hell!" I covered my mouth " Why do i sound like a little boy! And were is my German accent! I sound like The Roman Empire if he was a little kid!" I was in full out panic mode. "Ecsuse me but who are you?" said the woman in an Italian accent. "Hold on.." said the man. "You sir are, perfectly symmetrical!" he said as he picked me up. Wait... PICKED ME UP!? How big are these people!? "Put me down or I will gas you!" I yelled but he didn't put me down. I pulled out my gun. " If you don't put me down I will shoot you!" He dropped me and I landed on my feet. "thank you. My name is Germany and you are?" "My name is Death the Kid." said the man. The girl just stared at me in shock. "D-Doitsu?" said the girl "Wait Italy!?" My eyes went wide in shock. "Doitsu! Your so tiny!"Italy yelled picking me up. "I-Italy!? How are you a girl!? And put me down!" "Aww! But Doitsu! Your so tiny as a kid!" "A kid? What are you talking about!?" "There is a mirror over there." said the man, Death the kid. I walked over and saw my reflection.

A/N: I will update once a month!


	4. Wepons and Misters

Hey guys! Just your good freind, Canadian!

Prussia: It's been 3 months

me: IT HAS!? Oh my god! Im so sorry! My mom grownded me, becuse she found me reading stuff im not supos to, and it was SCARY!

Prussia: I'll say. She can be creepy!

Me: well, im sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter!

Prussia: Canadian4ever dose not own hetalia or soul eater, no matter how mutch she wants to.

Me: You dont have to put it that way you big meany!

_**enter awsome transistion to story here**_

The second Ditsu looked into the mirror he fainted. I ran to catch him, but Kid beet me to him. "We should let him rest." said Kid. "Okay." I looked at the clock, the time read 7:38. "Hey Kid, Can I make dinner?" " If you wish. Lizz and Patty are on a vacation." "Okay! So I'll make it for 3 people!" I said happily as i walked into the kitchen. " What do you plan on making for dinner?" asked Kid "I was thinking, Pizza and pasta for me, Potatos and liver worst for Germany, thats his favorits, and what do you want?" " How about... Chicken?" " I can do that." ((Im to lazy to do the entire cooking proses besides i can't cook a thing what i do cook comes out like Englands, so enter your imagenation cooking here)) After I finished cooking, I went to cheek on germany. he was sturing, so that was a good sign. I went to wake him up. "Doitsu...Doitsu, wake up... diners ready... doitsu..." I shook and he woke up. "Mnnnn" He groned as he sat up in bed "Italy...? Shit! Its not a dream. Im a little kid!" I looked at Germany sidways "But doitsu, you look cute as a kid!" Germany supported a fine blush that I giggled at.

GERMANY POV

Italy giggled. Mein got, she's so cute! I felt my heart flip and flutter in my cheast. Wait. What am thinking! Italy's a man! Well, he's more of a sea cucumber with legs, but that was aside the point. Please don't tell me I have a crush on my training partner!

ITALY POV

"Oh yha! Dinners ready!" I said as I draged germany to the dinner table. As we ate there was a very acuard silence, until Kid said " As of tomorow, you will becomeing with me to the DWMA but first I would like you to consintrate on a wepon and focuse on it, holdin the image in your mind."

"Um... Okay." said Germany coususly. He's funny when he's like that. "Cie!" I said, happly abiding. Nothing happened as I pictered an Italian cinqueda, a butifil short sword from my country. I opened my eyes just in time to see Germany turn into a SSA dagger, a dagger from his country. "W-What the hell just happened!? Why am I an SSA dagger!?" "calm down. Now Italy, pick Germany up." Said death the kid. "Okay!" I said as i picked germany up " So germanys a wepon and Italys a mister. Interesting..." said Kid Germany changed back to human and yelled "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" so Daeth the Kid told us ALL about wepons and misters.

A/N

Im sorry I haven't updated! Im bad at getting things done on time! Just trow me on the curb on garbige day!

Kid:Yes you should! You are compleatly asimetrical!

Me: MEANY! (trows granade at kid like Italy leaving the granade part in mouth)

Kid: WTF!

Granade: BOOM!

Me: (gigles)

Kid: Whats so funny?

Me: (giggles)

Kid: LOOK RUSSIA! (points in random direction behind me)

Me: (giggles)

Kid: She's broken...

Me: (giggles)

Kid: Read and revew

Me: And become one with mother Russia, Da!


End file.
